<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 Year Reunion by summer_of_1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707631">10 Year Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985'>summer_of_1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High School Reunion, Lara Jean and Peter have kids, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by S1Black1Fox on wattpad.<br/>Peter's POV<br/>Peter and Lara Jean attend their high school reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 Year Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lara Jean and I had dropped off our youngest baby with my brother and his fiancée, both of who I trust with my baby.</p><p>I have stood by Lara Jean's side, for years, I never want to leave her side - I don't understand why or even how my father left my brother and me, I'd never even dream of leaving my precious angels.</p><p>Our oldest baby, our baby girl, was at a sleepover with the little girl she plays with down the street. The curly black hair is a perfect mix of Lara Jean and me, she has a cute button nose like Lara Jean but she has the same eyes like mine (now I know what Lara Jean was talking about with the gold flecks in my eyes).</p><p>Our little Lily, Lara Jean became pregnant soon after our first wedding anniversary, and even though we were still in the 'honeymoon phase' as Dr Covey put it, I am completely head over heels for her.</p><hr/><p>"I miss our babies," Lara Jean said to me, as I help her out of the car - ever since we had Lily, Lara Jean got rid of her car that she rarely used anymore (she now works from home with her blog, as well as the kids) but even though Lara Jean spends the most amount of time with the kids, I'm a total 'hands-on' dad - playing, bath time, more playing, a bottle of milk, wrestle with them for bedtime, storytime, and bed.</p><p>"I know, I do as well, Covey," I say, wrapping an around her waist and hug her to my side.</p><p>We slowly walk into our old high school, looking around as we reminisce. That was LJ's locker, where I've put in note, after note when missed her from one lesson to the next. That was my locker, all the times Lara Jean jumped me in the hallway, most of the time she hugged me, but then she'd pepper my face in kisses.</p><p>"I miss walking down this hall with you," I say, slightly wishing that Lara Jean had a pair of jeans on, rather than the dress that flatters her figure, after two children.</p><p>"So have I," Lara Jean said, slipped her fingers in my back pocket. This made me smile when we were in high school - it was a rare occasion that Lara Jean would slip <b>her</b> hand in <b>my</b> back pocket. It made butterflies flutter like lions in a zoo, inside my stomach.</p><p>I look down the corridor and easily point out moments I've shared with LJ before we reach the gym (where we had our Junior and Senior Proms), and then looked down at her. "I don't think I ever thanked Kitty for sending the letters," I say, watching as Lara Jean looks confused up at me - but there was a glimmer that said she was thankful too.</p><p>"Really? You wouldn't change it? How we ended up together?" Lara Jean asked, smiling up at me, confused.</p><p>"Never, even if the way we got together was confusing and messy, I finally got the girl of my dreams, and if we didn't - I never would have gotten the life I wanted. The perfect wife," I kiss LJ's face, "two beautiful children, the life I always wanted, with the love of my life," </p><p>Lara Jean's eyes soften, "All I could do before we got together, was watch Gen parade you around like you were some Prada handbag, which would go out of fashion someday," She said, looking down at the weird flooring as we walked to the gym.</p><p>"But, to you, I was the man you deserve, with my heart in your hands, and yours in mine. My heart has been in your hands since day one, long before I kissed you, long before we started fake dating or even when we were dating," I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. I love her, with all my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>